Do You Know Why This Dream Is Different?
by LadyGhoost
Summary: He have had the same dream for years, but one night it changed. He could suddenly talk to the man and help him, but most important he could finally say farewell. (English is not my first languish so sorry for the bad spelling and grammar)


The white pale fingers grasped after his hand. The other man's hand that always was so close but yet so far away, he always tried so hard to grasp it, but that just led to it getting further away. The other man lay there on the ground seeking his help, and he wanted to help him more than anything else. He wanted to say that everything was going to be alright, that they could get through this together, that they will always be together, but he could not talk. He could only watch the other man, as he lay there, wounded with tears flowing down his cheeks. He himself had cried when he was younger, he had been standing on the same spot as he now stands and cried because he could not help the other man. But time passed by and he got older and the tears disappeared and he started to be angry instead, so angry. Angry at the situation, because the man had got wounded, but mostly because he could not do anything, not even now when he could control the power of his Devil Fruit. He tried as a child to, but then he could not do anything, but now? He could use it, he had for god's sake beaten Vergo, but still he could not do anything about the man on the ground. He was so pathetic, so useless, the only thing he could do was to stare on the other man, like always, and that would not save his life. He knew what was going to happen now, the other man was going to die in front of him, like he always did. He had died in front of him every night since he died in really life, he could not do anything that time ether. But that time he could at least talk to him and hold his hand, something he wished he could do now. He opened his eyes in surprised when he felt the tears flowing down his cheeks, he did not cry anymore, so why did he do this now? He tried to wipe them away, but it did not work, and he started to laugh instead, now he was going mental. He looked down on the man that actually smiled at him, how could he smile now? The man was going to die and himself was starting to go crazy.  
"You should laugh more" said the man all of a sudden and he just looked on him with a surprised expression, the man could talk?  
"You…" he could also talk? What changed, why could they talk all of a sudden?  
"Because you did it, you avenged me and stopped my brother" the man said in a low voice and tried to take his hand, he reached for the man, and this time he could take the hand. He pulled him up on his feet and looked at the big man that lighted a cigarette, but could not do so without lighting the coat on fire to, he could do nothing else but smile, it was just like old days.  
"You should smile more often" said the man and he remembered that the man had said that before, he had tried but it never felt real, not like now. The other man put out the fire and then looked at the sky.  
"Do you know why this dream is different?" the man asked and he shrugged his shoulders. "It's because this is the last one. You can finely rest, you don't have to feel bad any more over what happened" the man said and smiled a wide smile.  
"But you died…" he said in a low voice, he had always felt like it was his fault that the other man died.  
"We will all die someday, some sooner than others" the man answered him. "But you lived on, and you have grown so big now"  
The man laughed and he could not do anything else but join him. And after a while they just stood there quietly and looked on the dark sky.  
"You know what this is, don't you" said the other man and he nodded, he knew.  
"It's a farewell" he said, and he didn't knew if he was sad about it or not, he didn't have to see the other man die any more, but he should be gone forever.

"I will always be right by your side, and in your heart" the man answered him. "And we both has to go on, but it's not farewell forever"  
"I have to die before we see each other" he said.  
"That's true, but we will still see each other" said the older man and squeeze his shoulder. "But I hope it will take a while before I see you again"  
He could do nothing else but smile.  
"I am planning on becoming Pirate King, so I can't die yet" he said and the older man looked happily at him.  
"I expected nothing less" he said and they looked at each other and smiled, but he didn't know what he should do, how he should say goodbye. Suddenly the older man pulled him in to a hug, and he hugged him back.  
"Thank you for everything Cora-san" he said and the older man pulled him closer.  
"It's nothing to thank me for Law" the man said. "I love you, and I want you to be happy"  
"I love you too" he said and suddenly he opened his eyes. Where was he? He looked around and saw that he was with his crew in the forest, and he smiled. He finally met them again and he was relieved that they were okay. He looked up at the sky, was everything just a dream? It had felt so real, and he still felt the warmth from Cora-sans hug. He didn't know what to believe, but he decided that it was not a dream, he had met Cora-san and the older man would be waiting for him the day he died. But for now he was back with his crew and he was happy about it. He suddenly felt an arm around him and he looked at Bepo that was sound asleep next to him, and he smiled and went back to sleep.


End file.
